Goode High -Percabeth
by Percabeth-Demigods
Summary: When Annabeth transfers to Goode to be with Percy what does she see? Will the most popular diva try to break PERCABETH apart or is it one of Percy's best friends? How will they go trying to stay alive and not get noticed by monsters and trying to keep their love life? Also includes a quest!
1. A Goode Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS CTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!**

_**PERCABETH FANFIC**_

_**THE GOODE TROUBLE**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Could I please see Percy Jackson!" I say to the Iris message .

In A matter of minutes I see a boy with tousled black hair and see green eyes. I smile seeing this boy walk down the street. I feel happy for him. Last time I visited his family home Sally, Percy and Paul were one big happy family. Then suddenly a pretty girl with light golden girl wearing a purple tank top and really short shorts. And I mean REALLY short shorts! She jumps on his back but Percy simply pushes her off.

"Hey BABE!" The girl shouts. I feel a pang of jealousy claw through me. I let a small tear escape.

"Courtney I have told you I already have a girlfriend! And she isn't a uptight girl like you!" Percy yells back. The girl smirks. Courtney I think. She whispers. "Yeah right." The IM stops there and I continue to pack my stuff. My minds keeps flashing Courtney and me next to each other. I am not curvy like her, I am not pretty like her, my hair isn't smooth like hers and my face isn't flawless like hers. I am like a snail compared to a super model. I put my boxes into the moving truck and grab my backpack and head to the airport where I will leave to go to the big apple.

~~0~~

**Laila's POV:**

When I walk into Goode high I look for my best friend Percy. I reach my locker and grab my schedule.

1st HOMEROOM 9:00

2 MATH 10:00

3 ENGLISH 11:00

LUNCH

4 SCIENCE 1:00

5 P.E 2:00

6 HISTORY 3:00

7 FREE PERIOD 4:00

8 STUDY HALL 4:30

I grab my textbook and head to Homeroom with Mr Dinuzzo. I meet Percy along the way. He is wearing a black V neck top and normal khaki shorts. He looks HOT! Well he always did. Earth to LAILA! I have had a crush on Percy since his first day at Goode. I walk around the corner and see my mother.

"Good morning Laila." She says.

"Aphrodite!" I scream.

* * *

**LUNCH PERCY'S POV**

I go and sit at my normal table with some popular guys.

**(A/N PERCY IS ALSO POPULAR AND THE CENTER OF ATTENTION TO MOST GIRLS!) **

They are playing spin the bottle. I sit down. "Hey Perce!" Nico says. His Sister Bianca smiles.

"Hey Perce want to play spin the bottle?" Jason asks.

"yeah sure." I reply.

Jason spins the bottle. It spins and lands on Piper. When it gets to my turn it spins and lands on... Laila.

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I walk the halls of Goode High. Everything is clean. Nobody is about so I guess they are in class or at lunch. I walk into 's office. I notice Mr Brunner is Chiron! "Good Morning Annabeth, Here I thought you would like to have your schedule. P.S I gave you all the same classes as Percy except for your architecture." Chiron smirks and I feel like I am badly blushing. Chiron hands my schedule over. I have

1st HOMEROOM 9:00

2 MATH 10:00

3 Architecture 11:00

LUNCH

4 SCIENCE 1:00

5 P.E 2:00

6 HISTORY 3:00

7 Greek 4:00

8 STUDY HALL 4:30

I look up into the small Tv on the wall. I see Percy kissing LAILA!

**HI EVERYONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP GOING? PLEASE REVIEW! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE PERCABETH AND MAYBE THALICO**


	2. Oh dear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS CTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!**

_**PERCABETH FANFIC**_

**_CHEATERS GONNA CHEAT_**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

_RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER_

_I look up into the small TV on the wall. I see Percy kissing LAILA! That son of a b****!_

A small tear escapes my eye but I quickly wipe it away.

"Oh and Annabeth... I am sorry about Percy. I know he would never porously hurt you."" Chiron extends his arms and go into them. I start to cry silently. I thank Chiron and head to my locker. 460. I open my locker and put my bag in one compartment, my books in another and my extra stuff in the last one. When I turn around I see my old friend Nico. He is staring wide eyed at me. "ANN..ABETH! Oh my gosh it is you!" Nico runs up to me crushing me in a hug. He sees the tears on my face and my puffy red eyes. "What is wrong?" Nico asks. I explain and Nico looks at me in pity.

"I'm sorry Annabeth!" Nico says.

"Nico please don't tell Percy I am here. I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Sure Annabeth. See you later." Nico says and walks away.

I walk in the cafeteria and I see Percy talking to Laila. I feel like my heart just collapsed. I continue walking with my head down and sit at a table. I talk to a girl called Racheal Elizabeth Dare or as others call her RED.I also talk to another girl called Lauren or as her friends call her loz. I don't talk about me and Percy. "Have you heard of Percy Jackson?" Lauren asks. I decide to play dumb and shake my head. Racheal stares at me but doesn't say anything.

"Well he is the HOTEST guy at Goode! Everybody Loves him! Especially Courtney, if I was you I would not get on her bad side or she will turn into the devils spawn!" I chuckle .

When the bell goes i go to my locker. And guess who's locker is next to mine. Of course it is Percy.I keep my head down.

"Hey you must be new! I'm... Annabeth? Is that you?" Percy asks. I look up.

"ANNABETH!" he picks me up and spins me around. Everybody is looking at tries to kiss me but I pull away. A tear escapes my eye. "Hey babe what's wrong?" Percy asks.

"How was that kiss with LAILA?HA!" I yell at him.

"Annabeth I love you not Laila! It was a game!"

"BUT THE POINT IS YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!"

"Annabeth..."

"I can't do this.'' I race off. Everybody is still there with their jaws dropped. I race off to Chiron.

"Chiron I.. I can't do this." I burst out crying. Chiron comes up to me and pats my back.

"It is ok Annabeth. I will get my secretary to go cancel your classes today." Chiron says.

"But what about school!" I ask.

"Annabeth you can go to camp." I nod.

"Thanks Chiron." I say. I head to my locker and grab my stuff and go outside to get in my BMW 6 Coupe'. I drive to camp Half blood. When I get out I stop by Thalia's tree for a minute. Then I race off to the Aphrodite cabin to see Silena Beauregard.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I don't get why Annabeth is so mad? She didn't let me explain that we were playing spin the bottle! I've got to go see her.

"Hey!" Laila says.

"Don't hey ME Laila!" I shout.

"Perce..."

"YOU MIGHT HAVE DESTROYED MY RELEATIONSHIP!" I shout angrily.

"I am sorry Percy!"

"Sorry won't get ANNABETH BACK!" I shout. I turn around and head to Principle Brunner's office.

"Oh Percy, Annabeth is heartbroken." Chiron says.

"I know that is why i want to know where she is!"

"Percy she is at camp." With that i burst through the door in search my my one true love. MY Annabeth Chase...

**HIYA EVERYONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY NEW CHAPTER?** **MORE PERCABETH COMING UP! PLZ REVIEW!**

**CATCH YA LATER BY .DAUNTLESS :)**


	3. I own a Mansion

_****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS CTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!****_

_**PE**__**RCABETH FANFIC**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**I OWN A MANSION!**_

**Annabeth's POV:**

I run to the Aphrodite Cabin and knock on the door 3 times. A head pops around the door. I think it is a boy named Toby.

"Umm hey Annabeth!" Toby says.

"Hey can I see Silena?" I reply.

"Yeah sure!" I walk into the Aphrodite cabin. There is pink and red everywhere. On the walls their are hearts and arrows through hearts with pink and red backgrounds. The only other colour in the room is white and Gold. I walk over to a bunk and see Silena.

"Hey Silena. Can I talk to you? Privately..." Silena nods and I walk outside to the beach. It is Percy's favourite place. thinking about Percy makes me cry but try hold it back so I can talk to Silena.

"So what's up Annabeth?" Silena asks. I explain the situation to her but she only nods.

"... So what should I do?" Silena considers this then grabs a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbles something down on it. She carefully folds it up and hands it to me.

"My advice is to go hand this to Malcom in your cabin so he can hack the school camera's and look at the footage to see if Percy is lying. Then come back to me! Simple Now off you go and may Aphrodite give you her luck!" I thank her and head to the Athena cabin. When I walk in my Cabin I see Malcom sitting at the Computer Athena gave us a few weeks ago.

"Umm Malcom could you please do me a favour?'' Malcom turns around and I hand him the note Silena gave me. He gets to work almost immediately. I am just sitting on my bunk staring at the roof. Malcom turns to me after 5 minutes.

"Annabeth i think this is what you wanted..." I look up and go take a seat next to Malcom. I watch the guys playing spin the bottle. PERCY WAS RIGHT! I am so stupid. I start crying and run out to see Silena.

"SILENA!" I scream. Silena burst out through the door and sees me crying. She pats my back in a re-assuring way.

"Silena he was right... i was an ass and didn't believe him!" I say in between sobs.

I start to head back to the Athena cabin. When I open the door I see Percy sitting on my bed with his head in between his hands. I close the door really hard so I can try get Percy's attention. He jerks up and comes towards me.

"Anna..." Percy starts.

"I believe you." I say.

"Yeah but... WHAT! I love you!" Percy picks me up and pulls me into a kiss. I have missed all these times of Percy and I. I have jot seen him for 2 MONTHS for Zeus' sake! I kiss him back with the same intensity he kissed me with. I hear Malcom fake a cough. Percy and I pull away blushing really badly. Grover burst through the door panting heavily.

"The... Gods... want you!" Grover pants.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Me and Annabeth are at the bottom of the Empire state building.

"Are you ready?" Annabeth asks. I nod and take Annabeth's hand. I rub circles on her palm. When we enter I go up to a bald haired guy at the elevator.

"What floor?" The man asks. He sounds a lot like a robot.

"Floor 600." Percy and I say in unison. The man presses a button and the elevator door opens. We step in and let the elevator take us up 600 floors. The doors open and we enter into Mount Olympus. All the Gods are in their human mode but are still dressed as Gods. In the corner there are my friends Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Travis and Connor.

"Hello Children. All of the Gods here have decided that Goode High is a good(Get it!) school for you guys to attend for your future years. But because you can bet tracked down by monsters we have built a safe house for you. Don't worry all of you clothes are packed and it is close to school. Now get on your way!" Zeus bellows. Within a flash we are transported to 87 Middle street. The house, well I should say MANSION is enormous. Before we go in we all greet each other.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

When we enter the main hallway we are overwhelmed by how big it is. There is a red rug going down the hallway. The main hallway has 8 bedrooms. 7 for us and 1 spare. Each doorway has a letter on it claiming each person bedroom. On my door there is a purple A with mini owls on the inside, When I open my door there is a king sized bed that has plain purple sheets. When on the wall behind me there is one flat screen TV and 2 paintings. My walls are painted a pale blue with plain wood floorboards. On the other wall there is a white desk and 2 book cases. On the desk there is a single note.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I hope you like your bedroom and your bathroom. I designed it myself. I hope you enjoy your time here and make me proud. Am a very proud of how you have handled yourself and what you have done with yourself. Oh and no PDA in here please!_

_Love from Athena_

_P.S I hope you like the library!_

I smile and head out to explore the rest of my new home.


	4. Midnight Madness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!**

_**Percabeth Fanfic**_

_**Chapter 4 Midnight Madness**_

**Annabeth's POV:**

That night I wake up from a loud bang. I look around and there is no sign of something broken or a some one. I go back and sit on my comfy bed. I decide to read. I listen to the midnight wind rustling nearby trees. I am reading the book when I hear a low growl. I get of my bed and listen. I hear the same distinctive growl again. I grab my celestial bronze dagger and head into Percy's room. I slowly open the door and walk into Percy's Atlantis themed bedroom. In the corner of his bedroom there is a re-model of Poseidon's trident. I look at Percy sleeping. He looks so cute and peaceful. Percy's hair is ruffled and pointing out in odd directions The corner of his mouth is hanging open and drool is hanging out. I chuckle and go over to Percy.

"Wake Up Percy!" I say trying not to wake up Travis who is next door to Percy.

"WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN!" I shout this time.

After about 5 minutes of me screaming his name I grab his water bottle and uncap it. I pour the contents of it on Percy's forehead.

He jolts up screaming and looking completely dry.

"WHHAAA...ANNABETH!" Percy screams. He slaps my arm.

"Get up ! I heard something! Oh and control your drooling sleeping beauty." Percy immediately wipes his cheek making me chuckle. He gets out of bed shirtless.I blush and look down at my feet. I look up and see Percy smirking.

"Oh come on Annabeth I know you want this!" Percy says gesturing to his abbs. He grabs riptide and we head outside hand in hand. I slowly open the door and see a Labrador puppy.

"Awwwwww!" It is freaking adorable!

"Seriously! You woke me up thinking that (gestures the Labrador) was a freaking CHIMERA!" Percy pouts wiping his droopy eyes. I laugh and pull the Labrador into my arms.

"That Labrador has a name!"

"Oh really?"

"Her name is Georgia!''

"I am thinking you like it more than me!"

"AWWWW someone's jealous and no I love you!" I pull Percy down for a passionate kiss.

**NEXT MORNING PERCY'S POV**

I wake up and wipe my dreary eyes. I grab my light green V-Neck shirt and ripped jeans with my green vans. I walk out into the kitchen. The morning lights blind my eyes. I see Georgia running around chasing her tail. I chuckle and go grab the cornflakes out of the pantry. Gee the Gods really have thought of it all! I am eating my cornflakes when the alarms start going off.

"**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP SCHOOL TODAY!" **Everyone comes running out of their rooms and glares at me.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I shout.

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update I have been pretty busy with school work. This chapter I have written to leaderofbrooklyn hoping it is better than my last ones. Thanks for the advice and I think I needed that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Swimming In Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!**

_**Percabeth Fanfic**_

**_Chapter 5: Swimming in Trouble_**

**Annabeth's Pov****:**

"START DOING 15 LAPS OF BUTTERFLY NOW!" Coach Valance shouts. Everybody starts coming up to the end of the pool pulling down their goggles. Just like everyone else I pull down my googles and start putting on my flippers. I look down and pull on my flippers. I am wearing my silver one pieced swimmers. I look up and catch Percy glancing my way giving me a famous ''Percy styled lop-sided grin" that I can't help but love.

"ANNABETH STOP MAKEING GOOGLY EYES AT PERCY AND START SWIMMING!" Coach shouts. I mumble an apology and dive in. I am ok at swimming but I'm not like Percy. I am about halfway when someone grabs my legs and pulls me down then starts swimming over the top of me like nothing happened. I pull myself up through the water and finally pull myself through the water. I gasp and look around and see Courtney. She spins around and says.

"Aww sorry Annabeth! I thought you were a fish!"

"At least a fish is smarter then you!'' I reply.

Now it is time for Courtney to gasp. I smirk and swim straight around her. Smiling before some comes and gives me a punch to the head. The last thing I hear is Percy screaming my name before my world goes black...

**Percy's POV:**

I watch Courtney an Annabeth have what I think you call a "Cat fight?". Well since they are in the water I will call it a "Catfish Fight!" I bet you Annabeth would call me a seaweed brain at that comment. Annabeth says something that makes Courtney gasp really loudly. Then suddenly Courtney wacks Annabeth on the back of her head and sends her sinking back into the water. I scream her name out but get no reply. I look at the waters surface and there is no bubbles of air. I dive in ignoring all of the commotion around me. I see Annabeth's body laying on the pool floor. I swim through the water trying to reach Annabeth's body. When I can reach her I grab her cold limp body and pull her to the surface.

"Has she got a pulse?" Coach Valance asks.

I put my two middle fingers on the side of her neck. I feel nothing until a little pulse reaches my fingers. I slowly nod and make my way to the end of the lane. Everybody is staring at Annabeth's limp body in my hands. Coach comes running up to me and feels for a pulse.

"CLASS DISMISSSED! Percy you can take her to Nurse Smith." I nod and grab a towel and quickly wipe my feet then sprint of in the direction of the Nurses office.

''Hello darling... get her in here and tell me what happened." The nurse shouts.

I scurry after the nurse explaining everything,

"So we had swimming today for P.E... and Annabeth and Courtney got started saying things at each other... then Courtney hit her on the back of her head and she... drowned!" I say in between breaths. the nurse nods as she watches me put Annabeth down on the bed. The nurse does all the "Nursey" stuff while I sit there feeling useless. Which I probably am. Then all of a sudden Annabeth coughs. I immediately jump up and run to her side. She coughs and splutters then her eyes look left and right then her eyes catches mine.

"Hey...Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth splutters. I give her a short sharp kiss but very passionate. I look at her with sympathy.

"OMG Annabeth I thought I had lost you! And that was even worse than falling into tartarus!" I yell.

"Shhh Percy ummm..." Annabeth says. I turn around and see Nurse Smith. Oh shish kebabs!

"Oh don't worry Percy Jackson saviour of Olympus! I am a daughter of Apollo." She smiles and pats my back. I smile and face Annabeth and slowly stroke her hair.

"Annabeth all I need are your details and what the situation was then you guys can go home and have a little...FUN..." Nurse says using the air quotes around the fun part. She smirks where as Annabeth and I blush. Once Annabeth and the nurse finish Annabeth and I head home. And have ''FUN'' as Nurse Smith would say.

We walked home until I saw a familiar person or should I say a very familiar Empousa...DUN DUN DAAAAAA!

**Sorry for the long wait I was on holidays in Fiji! I promise on the River Styx I will post Before next Sunday!**

**QOTD: If you could have a Greek god or Goddess as your parent who would it be? **

**AOTD: Mine would be either Athena or Poesidon**


	6. Kid with the scythe

**_DISCLAIMER_**:** I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!**

**Percy's Pov**

**Chapter 6: The kid with a scythe...**

* * *

I see Kelli the Empousa talking to a small probably 12 year old kid. I feel Annabeth stiffen in my arms before we both realise he could be killed. I grab riptide and uncap it while Annabeth grabs her dagger and we both charge at Kelli. Kelli turns a second too late because we both let our armoury fly and hit Kelli before she turns to dust. The kid turns to us in awe.

''That was my friend KELLI!" The boy shouts.

''You killed my best friend and her flaming red hair!" The boy screams in our face.

"Well..." Annabeth starts

"Aiden"

"Well Aiden do you have a father?''

"No but my mother said I had a very fearful and powerful father who was fighting in war but died?" The boy says.

"Ok Aiden I am Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy" Annabeth says calmly and slowly. The boy seems taken back but slowly nods. Annabeth stares at me and seems to say "Take him to camp". I nod and talk to Aiden to try and gain his trust.

"Hey Aiden have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" I finally say. The boy nods.

"Well it is all real and you are a demigod, son of maybe Hades since those monsters didn't seam scared of you or maybe Ares. I am the son of Poseidon and Annabeth over there" I reply pointing to Annabeth who is talking to Chiron through an Iris Message. " She is the daughter of Athena.'' The boy nods.

By the time he is in the car something suspicious happens. Everything starts to slow down a little bit but not much.

When we get to Camp we all get out of the car then time stops. I look at Annabeth and she is looking at me and just as confuse.d as I am. We both look at Aiden. The scythe mark appears on top of his head.

Aiden's voice becomes darker and more deep ''I am Aiden, Son of Kronos Titan of time and ages, Titan King!" Then he blacks out.

"AIDEN!" We both scream. Annabeth runs up to Aiden with me following. Her golden locks sway in my face.

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov:**

We rush Aiden into the Half-Blood hospital. We deposit him into a private room then we go off to see Chiron.

"Chiron!" I scream.

Chiron turns around and faces us. "Ahh hello Percy and Annabeth."

"Chiron we found another demigod!" Percy says.

''Oh is he a son or a daughter? has he been claimed?"

"Chiron he is a son of KRONOS!" I shout. Chiron dosent seem fazed at all.

"So the Prophecy is true?" Chiron mumbles.

"What prophecy?'' I say.

"It went like this...

** _New demigods arrive_**

**_Only 2 will survive_**

**_lord of titans will revive_**

_**former truth that may only be** **alive**_

_**daughter and son of rivals strive alone**_

_**only to be re-united at the throne**_

_**Quest of 3 will lead them to the unknown**_

_**where the group will meet the disowned** "_


	7. The disowned

**_DISCLAIMER_**:** I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!**

**Ally's Pov:**

**Chapter 7: The disowned...**

* * *

I stand in the throne room on Mount Olympus standing before the gods.

" ... You will be going to Camp Demigod pretending to be a demigod for the sake of Perseus and Annabeth. You will accompany them on their quest to Mississippi Delta and be renamed as Ally. You will be only be known as daughter of Poesidon. You will go to Mississippi and get the Key and return to Olympus and only then will they find out your true self. Understand!" Zeus bellows. I simply nod. Then I am transported to The hill that leads to Camp Half-Blood.

For reasons that will keep my secret and secret the minotaur is supposed to follow me and CAREFULLY attack me but not harm me. I run up the hill followed closely by the minotaur. The warning horn sounds and many demigods step out of their cabins. Pushing through the crowds is the one and only Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I swiftly turn around and grab onto the horn of the minotaur and swing myself on top . When I am on top I grab my Celestial bronze sword named freedom and stab the minotaur in the neck. He immediately is reduced to ashes. Everyone in camp is staring at me looking dazed. I step through the borders into Camp half-blood to soon be greeted by Percy and Annabeth.

"Hi my name is Anna..." Annabeth starts but rudely to be interrupted by Percy.

"How in HADES did you do That?"

"Well I am the...I am not sure probably my ADHD?" I say. Stupid I think to myself. I could have nearly been given away.

Percy doesn't look pleased but composes himself before Annabeth continues.

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies and this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea, horses, Pegasus and king of Atlantis. I simply nod and use my bond to Poseidon to tell him now. A green light glows on top of my head. Poseidon's Trident. Everyone gasps but my eyes only focus on Percy. He is my stepbrother. If only he knew who my mother was.

* * *

**Percy's Pov:**

I am staring at this girl in disbelief. She is my stepsister. She is really pretty! She has light brown hair which turns blond at the tips in a long fishtail, my sea green eyes, an athletic body figure,( not that I am checking her out! She is my sister for Zeus' sake) Prefect curvy peach coloured lips and a celestial bronze sword dandling by her side. How did she get that? I think to myself.

" I am Ally." The girl, Ally says. I simply nod.

"Well I will show her to Chiron." Piper says. I turn and slowly go back into my cabin. Followed by Annabeth. I open my door and go sit on my bed.

"Percy are you ok?'' Annabeth asks.

"Well im not sure if I should be happy I have a sister or upset that Poseidon lied to me for 16 years!"

"Well Perce if I was you I would be happy to have a sister. At least you finally have someone to share the burden with or being able to talk to someone who gets where you are coming from." I nod glumly.

* * *

**Ally's Pov:**

I walk to the big house with Piper.

"So what is it like at Camp?" I ask Piper.

"Its great! I really enjoy the capture the flag and the bonfire. You should join in with capture the flag." I nod just as we approach Chiron office. I say goodbye to Piper and head into Chiron's office.

"Hello Chiron!" I announce.

"Ahhh hello Alliea (pronounced Al- lee- a ) or should I say Ally" I smile and give Chiron a hug.

"So how is my favourite goddess going?" Chiron asks. Oh did I forget I am Alliea goddess of waves, affection, agility, battle manoeuvres and charm speak. I am the daughter Of Poseidon and Aphrodite and girlfriend to Apollo!

_**WOAH CLIFFIE! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HAVE JUST STARTED UP BASKETBALL AND HAVE BEEN TRAVELLING ALL OVER THE PLACE AND HAVENT HAD TIME TO UPDATE! HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON SUNDAY. SO ALLIEA IS NOT REAL I HAVE MADE HER UP FOR FUN AND IS NOT THE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON AND APHRODITE OR THE BOYFRIEND TO APOLLO.**_

_**QOTD: FAV BOOK?**_

_**AOTD: HOUSE OF HADES BECAUSE PERCABETH ARE SOOOO AFFECTIONATE! SQUEEEEE**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

_**PERCABETH-DEMIGODS OUT ! ;)**_


	8. Lies Again

**_DISCLAIMER_**:** I DO NOT OWN PERCY** **JACKSON AND** **THE OLYMPIANS! THE BOOKS BELONG TO THE ONLY RICK RIODON.I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE! BTW BIANCA AND A FEW OTHERS ARE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, LAILA, AND COURTNEY!**

**Ally's/Alliea's Pov:**

_** Lies Again...**_

* * *

"So Chiron how do I control my powers? What happens if I get hurt and they see me bleed inchor? What if they find out? What if..."

"Alliea calm down! You will only be known as daughter of Poseidon so just use the waves, try not use your agility much. Hecate will work the mist for them with the inchor. They will not find out your.."

There is suddenly a black light and a boy appears and hears Chiron finish the sentence.

"A goddess." The boy Nico DiAngelo is staring at us dumbfounded. Then he seems to regain his confidence and say. "Your Alliea but why are you pretending to be Ally?" I stare at Chiron and he seems to tell me to go. I nod and go out. I see Percy sitting on a bench waiting. I go up to him and sit next to him.

"Umm Percy I just wanted to say... well I am sorry I just barged in here and was announced as daughter of Poseidon.. what I am trying to say is that I don't expect you to just warm up to me and except me."

Percy looks at me and says. ''Hey don't worry it wasn't your fault your father is my dad! My fatal flaw is Loyalty so once you get to know me I wont go away.!" I laugh and smile at Percy and give him a quick hug which he returns then set off to go train.

* * *

**Percy's Pov: **

Ally seems really nice for someone I just met. I Head back to my cabin and go to my fountain that Tyson repaired when he came back. I throw in a drachma and say. "_Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Tyson" _The water shimmers then I see a my step brother standing in one of the forges.

"Hi Tyson!''

"PERCY!" Tyson screams.

"Hey Tyson, guess what? you have a sister!" I tell Tyson.

"YAY! Is she pretty?" Tyson asks.

"Yeah... Hey buddy I have to go. see you soon.'' With that I swipe my hand through the image.

* * *

**Alliea/ Ally's Pov:**

I head out to the hades cabin and hopefully get to see Nico. I peer through the window to see a dark gloomy filled room with sculls and death symbols everywhere. I slowly open the door and see a confused staring Nico.

"Umm hey I was just wondering what Chiron told you?" I asked.

"Oh hey... Alliea" Nico clearly states. I nod and stare at my feet.

"So the goddess of affection and waves... pretty cool... does Percy know about your true form?" Nico asks. I smile at the thought of Perico but I am a Percabeth follower. I wonder if I could set Nico up with someone?

"No he doesn't but I trust you not to meddle in god business. I am only here because they need me on this quest. I am the goddess of agility and battle manoeuvres so me and Annabeth would be an amazing team." Nico slowly nods and I assume he understands what I mean.

"hey Nico I know a girl I could set you up with! She is a... well... she likes dark colours and has auburn hair, she is a daughter of Hecate? I know you are... well prefer the boys just try this for me?" I ask with an incy wincey bit of Charm speak. Who says incy wincey anymore? oh yeah I was born 20 years ago, so you would call me a newer goddess but Zeus my uncle added my name to many of the books so I would seem older as well.

"Well you have got your Aphrodite thing going on don't you!" Nico says laughing. You rarely see children of Hades smiling yet alone laughing. I smile.

"So will you?" I say with the gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

"Ok..." he mumbles.

"YAY!" I scream and hug him which he gladly returns.

I head out and go to my little cabin I made off the beach. It reminds me of my adoptive mums place. I made a bed out of soft sand and lay down smelling the lingering ocean sent.

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov (plz ****don't hate me!) **

I head over to Percy's cabin and hope to see him. I open the door and find Percy just finishing a Iris message. He swipes his hand through it.

''Umm Percy could I stay here tonight? we haven't had time alone for a while..."

"Yeah sure wise girl but didn't we see each other earlier?" Percy replies confused.

"Ok sure if you didn't want me around I could just have a sleepover with... umm BIANCA!" I was going to say Pipes but she is with Jason at Camp Jupiter for the summer vacation. I look at Percy and he is hasn't quite comprehended my sudden outburst and he is staring at me in shock. I smirk and head out to the mess hall. If I am correct ( which I usually am ) the bell should go now. Seconds later Percy bolts out the door and chases after me but because of my head start I got to the mess hall first and hide in the crowd... aaaah percy again you dumb wit. for once could he not be so dumb.

During my pleasant dinner of chicken potatoes and more veggies to fuel my brain I join Percy. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and join him on the Poesidon table. Percy looked quite shocked, well as usually, and he finally stuttered out.

"Are we still on for Tonight?"

''Of course seaweed brain!"

* * *

Later that night I slept with Percy. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his head is nestled in my neck. Eventually I fall into a deep sleep... filled with Terror and Fear.

Me and Percy are side by side as we are suddenly surrounded by bright blue flames. They flicker and suddenly Percy fades from behind me. "PERCY!" I scream frantically. The flames reach my toes then, consuming my toes in the blue flame the pain is horrible, it feels like poison being ejected into my foot. Abruptly Akhlys, Nyx and Percy appear in front of me. The fire starts to disappear and leaving behind a circular trail of poison.

"NOW FEEL OUR TOURTURE!" they all scream in unison. The poison is slowly being dragged forward . I look up at Percy his eyes are filled with hatred and anger.

"PERCY PLEASE STOP!" I cry out. I try to move but all my limbs are all numb. I start to cry, then everyone I knew is coming out of the shadows, first Thalia screaming "You are just a dumb blonde who doesn't consider others" I cry harder at each hurtful comment. First Thalia then my father, Luke, Chiron, Piper, Athena, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse Percy looked me dead in the and shouted.

" You are a selfish slut who only cares about being the best and we are THROUGH!" I cry even harder, I know this is a dream but it feels so real. Now the poison rushes up my legs causing incredible pain it continues to run up my legs and up my chest and onto my throat. I get panicked and scream but then the poison fills my mouth and I gag and white dots dance into my vision. It becomes extremely hard to breath and see then the world fades away.

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but I have been super busy with Christmas. I am hoping to get another update in tonight or this morning depending on where you are and one tomorrow. Because of the long wait I got you an extra long chappie and sorry about the cliffy the next chapter should be up soon. **

**R&amp;R and F&amp;F!**

**Percabeth-Demigods out! :) 3**


End file.
